emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6775 (24th January 2014)
Plot Alicia and David are left worried about how to break the news to Jacob that they have asked Leyla to leave. Ruby's frosty with Ali when she tells her she can't come to the doctor's with her to see if they can try again for a baby. Eric looks awful as he is full of flu. Val panics, terrified that she may have caused it. Ali and Dan visit Megan and Ali makes her listen as she explains how Declan set Rachel up. Megan can't help but show a flicker of doubt. Adam's jealous when he walks in on a half-naked Pete chatting to Katie. Megan regains her composure and defends Declan. Paddy invites himself and Marlon on Vanessa and Rhona's night out to the gay bar. Ali is frustrated to realise that her outburst has got her nowhere and they leave. Megan phones Declan, her faith in him unswerving as she lands Ali in it. Leyla tells Priya about David and Alicia kicking her out, she informs her about her previously being a pole-dancer. Priya comforts her as she cries. Pete secretly makes an appointment on his phone. Adam is surprised when he produces a wad of cash from his pocket. Katie picks up on Adam's insecurities about their relationship and he tells her he wants to know if he's wasting his time. Jacob's upset when Leyla is short with him as she leaves The Woolpack with Priya. Outside Dingle & Dingle, Dan is watched by two men sitting in a car. Ali explains to Dan that telling Jai is their only option, they agree to do it when Jai returns from Leeds and Ali agrees to meet Dan at Holdgate Farm later that night. At the gay bar, Rhona, Vanessa, Paddy, Marlon and Laurel begin a drinking game where the person with the least amount of numbers at the end of the night has to do a forfeit. Rhona spots a woman giving Vanessa the eye and pushes her over. Katie puts out a romantic meal for Adam and reassures him that he's got no reason to feel insecure. Val enters the barn and finds Eric lifeless on the sofa. After trying to wake him, she panics and begins CPR, thinking the worst. He gasps, bewildered as Val is filled with relief. Seeing Val's reaction, Eric ponders milking his illness for everything he can. Dan waits for Ali, who's running late, outside Holdgate Farm. As he rings her, a car pulls up next to him. Ruby is disappointed when she tries to have a conversation with Ali about the doctor's appointment, explaining that she's been told they can try for a baby again, but Ali dashes off to meet Dan. Two men get out of the car outside Holdgate Farm, stating that they've been sent by Declan, they threaten to kill Amelia and Sean if he and Ali don't stop spreading 'lies'. Dan stands up for himself and the men attack him; he crumples to the floor in agony. Rhona quizzes Vanessa on what happened with the girl she was talking to. Vanessa tells her that she isn't her type and when Rhona asks her whether she means that particular girl or all of the female sex, Vanessa admits that she has only been attracted to one woman - Rhona - but is quick to assure her that she knows her limits. Ali arrives outside of Holdgate Farm to see Dan on the floor and is shocked when he tells her about the heavies threats. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *Thug - Renny Krupinski Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, public bar *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *Café Main Street - Exterior *Brook Cottage - Front exterior, living room, kitchen, back garden *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Exterior *Tenant House - Living room, kitchen/stairs *Hotten Road *Vet's Surgery *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Robblesfield Way *Pollard's Barn - Kitchen/living room/stairs *Proto Bar - Dance floor, corridor Notes *A scene was cut in this episode according to UK newspaper The Sun, following an actress complaining about the transphobic nature of one of the scenes set in Proto Bar. A transgender actress (Samantha Valentine) was cast and filmed a scene which she later complained about, as an "offensive joke" was made by character Marlon Dingle. Following Laurel Thomas securing the number of a transgender barmaid (played by Valentine), Marlon replied "That's not fair, that's a he, not a she." Creative Director John Whiston, apologised for the scene and it was cut from broadcast. (Source: DigitalSpy) *Viewing Figures: 6,740,000 viewers (22nd place) Memorable dialogue Laurel Thomas: (drunkenly putting lipstick on Marlon Dingle and kissing him) "See? I've kissed a girl and I like it... (slurring) s-sort of." Paddy Kirk: "You alright?" Laurel Thomas: (rushing off) "No, I think I'm gonna be sick." Marlon Dingle: "Nice to see I still have that effect on yer." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes